Coffee With Dad
by D.T1
Summary: Fan-fiction for Fred Perry's Gold Digger, filling in a small gap. Come on, R&R.


Between Issues 6 and 7 "Coffee With Dad"  
  
Brittany used a special brand with papaya extract, protein, vitamins, extra body, and a few other things she couldn't recall. Gina just used Herbal Senses Shampoo (in all honesty, it was the "organic experiences" ads that had sold her on the stuff). And as for herself. she'd tried both shampoos herself, and neither really worked out. So it would appear, in hair care at least, she was her own woman.  
  
"For all that matters..." Brianna muttered to herself. She poured some milk into her mug, and stirred the steaming coffee. She was seated at the table, alone in the kitchen, having asked Genn and the others for a bit of privacy. She could tell that Genn was concerned for her, but she wanted a little time to herself first. He was nice (she smiled to herself, remembering his masculine form), but she had tried to kill him. "No," she said to herself firmly, "that was the curse. That wasn't me. I wouldn't do that."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Brianna looked up, startled. Dr. Diggers had just entered the kitchen, wearing his black mage suit. "Nothing," she replied, putting on her best smile, "just talking to myself. You're back from checking on Cheetah?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. She's all right. There was some distressing problems concerning Priestess Tanya and a pair of were-wolves -Jetta and Thabian they said their names were. Tanya had tricked them into attacking your sister, and when her plan was uncovered she tried to use their son as a hostage. We dealt with her, however, and everyone is safe now. I decided, since everything was okay in El Dorado, that I had better check back here."  
  
"Oh." Brianna managed, trying to take all of this in. She remembered Jetta, and Tanya too. She hadn't been particularly fond of the were-wolf -being beaten up and watching her sister being beaten up (or at least that's how she remembered it)- but no mother should have to watch her son being held hostage. She sipped her coffee and pointed to the counter. "There's still some left in the pot. If you want some." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't think" he looked at her, at the pained expression on her face. "I mean I'd like that." He took his mug from the cabinet, poured himself some of the stuff (that thick brand that Gina liked, he noted) and took a seat next to Brianna at the table. For a moment he just sat there, stirring in some milk, feeling awkward. "Brittany wanted me to send someone to collect her after her Birthday. I was thinking you and one of the others could do it."  
  
"I guess. Wait, did you say Birthday?"  
  
"Apparently. Stryp'Gia's Lore Master did some research and was able to pinpoint that her Birthday was today. Very impressive I thought."  
  
"That's a strange coincidence."  
  
He stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant. Then it occurred to him. "That's right. Today would be your birthday too. And, in a way, yesterday too."  
  
They both lapsed into an uneasy silence after that. Brianna stared into her mug. "I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused." She whispered.  
  
"That wasn't your fault." He assured her. "You had no control over your actions." He leaned back in his chair, examining her. So much like Gina, and so much like Brittany. And he had been through enough crises with both of his daughters to recognize that expression. It was like he had raised her, even though he hadn't. And he knew it felt the same for her. "...Brianna. I want to assure you of something." She looked up at him with those eyes that were somewhat Gina's and somewhat Brittany's. "I want you to be able to call me your father. I want to be able to call you my daughter. I don't want you to feel different."  
  
Brinna put her mug down on the table, looking at him. There was sincerity in his eyes, and love. Blinking back tears, she stood, walked across the table and hugged him. "Thanks...Dad."  
  
He returned the hug, patting her on the shoulder, as he would have either of his other children. "Well," he said as she let go and straightened back up. "I have a bit of work to do. If you need anything...?"  
  
"No. Thanks Dad. I'm fine." She gave him another smile, and walked out of the kitchen. Tomorrow she would get up early to pick up Brittany. But that was tomorrow. She had plenty of time to herself tonight. If she wanted to be alone.  
  
With a smile on her face, she began looking for Genn. 


End file.
